Love and Secret
by kimyung
Summary: DON'T JUDGE THE STORY BY THE SUMMARY! "Yeobo, kau tidak mengambil cuti? Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk beberapa hari ini? Hanya kita berdua?" Menghapus air mata yang sedikit menetes dipelupuk matanya lalu bersikap seolah tegar. "Jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku nona. Kau ingin dipenjara?" /KYUMIN/GS/M/ROMANCEDRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Love and Secret .  
Romance and full of drama .  
M .  
Kyumin .  
IF YOU HATE GS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD TAP CLOSE .  
DON'T BASH, PLAGIAT AND FLAME IT .  
ENJOY READ IT .

.

.  
PART 1

Dengan senyuman yang terus merekah, Sungmin mengaduk-aduk sup rumput laut yang akan segematang. Kepulan asap wangi begitu menyerbak hingga kepenjuru ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Ia cukup bangga akan keahliannya.

Hari ini Sungmin sengaja mengambil cui dari kesibukannya untuk menasuh artis yang sengaja diberi tanggung jawab untuknya. Dunia keartisan sangat menjanjika, tetapi sayangnya Sungmin hanya ingin membangun karir di belakang layar sebagai seorang manager artis.

Diletakkannya mangkok yang telah diisi penuh sup rumput laut keatas meja makan. Ia nampak bangga dengan hasil kerjanya seraya berjalan kearah tangga meuju kamar merekaberada.

Langkahnya terhenti saat suara telephone rumah berdering nyaring. Oh God! Apa lagi sekarang? apa lagi yang ia perbuat kali ini? Padahal Sungmin Sudah dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya demi hari yang special ini.

Dengan kesal, Sungmin pergi keasal suara tersebut lalu mengangkatnya malas. Ia benci pekerjaannya ini!

"Yeoboseo?"

"Nuna! Untunglah. Kau dimana?"

"Apa lagi yang kau perbuat sekarang oeh? Aku sudah meminta cuti ini dari sebulan yang lalu. Kau ingat? Jadi, tolonglah Donghae. Jangan ganggu aku. Bisakan?"

Cengiran khas dari Donghae terdengar dari ujung telephone. Sebelum Donghae bicara, mata Sungmin menangkap sosok suaminya menuruni tangga dan melambai kecil kearahnya.

Senyuman Sungmin juga takkala luntur melihat pakaian Siwon yang terlihat sangat rapi dan juga tampan. Bukankah mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa hari ini di rumah saja? hanya berdua?!

"... Kau mengertikan nuna?"

Tersadar kembali, Sungmin berdehem sebentar. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelphonemu lagi."

Diujung sana, Donghae hanya mengumpat tidak jelas hingga sambungan panggilan terputus sepihak.

"Yeobo, kau tidak mengambil cuti? Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk beberapa hari ini? Hanya kita berdua?"

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa tapi sepertinya proyek yang sedang kukerjakan di Jeju mengalami kendala. Aku harus kesana dan memeriksanya langsung. Aku sangat menyesal tidak dapat menghabiskan hariku bersamamu."

"Tapi..."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi." Itu kata terakhir yang Siwon ucapkan setelah mengecup kilas pucuk kepalanya dan merangkul kilas punggungnya.

Kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam dirasakan Sungmin setelah pintu tertutup dengan rapat. Sial! Apa lagi sekarang?

Menghapus air mata yang sedikit menetes dipelupuk matanya lalu bersikap seolah tegar. Mungkin hari tidak mengizinkannya untuk istirahat dan lepas dari pekerjaannya walaupun hanya untuk beberapa jam.

Menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke sofa yang empuk. Wajah Sungmin menatap lurus kearang langit-langit sambil menerawang jauh. Ia teringat akan ponselnya yang ada didalam saku. Men-dialing seseorang. "Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku akan kesana sekarang. Apa kau lapar?"

.  
Suasana hati Sungmin benar-benar buruk sekali. atau hanya dia saja yang terlalu sensitif hingga sepanjang perjalanan tanpa henti meneteskan air mata. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tapi entah apa itu.

Pandangan Sungmin sedikit buyar dan buram. Ada apa dengannya? Kehilangan kendali hingga setir mobil oleng tetapi beruntung ia dapat mengendalikannya kembali dengan baik.

"Apa yang salah dengan mataku?"

Untuk sesaat Sungmin dapat bernapas lega karena jalanan yang ia lalui sedang lengang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi buram kembali dan tanpa disadari olehnya sebuah mobil sport hitam dari belakang melaju dengan kencang.

Mobil Sungmin oleng kekiri dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan setelah ia menginjam rem tepat pada waktunya. Naas, Sungmin harus merelakan bemper mobilnya penyok akibat benturan keras dari mobil sport hitam tadi yang kurang memperhitungkan jarak mengerem akibat dipacu cukup kencang.

Terhempat kuat, tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi. Beruntung ia menggunakan seat bell. Mungkin jika tidak pasti ia sudah ada di ambulace sekarang. Ia juga mepat mengira akan meninggal ditempat pada saat itu.

Pemilik mobil dari pihak penabrak keluar dari mobilnya lalu melihat kondisi mobilnya. Sial! Padahal baru 3 hari sejak ia pertama kali mengemudikannya.

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar tempat kejadian berkumpul dan berbondong-bondong mengerubuni tempat tabrakan. Macet tak terelakkan hingga membuat kebisingan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Berbondong-bondong orang memadari dua mobil tersebut. Pria itu masuk kembali kedalam mobil lalu mengambil topi, kacamata dan masker. Melompat turun berniat mendatangi mobil 'sang korban'

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor jendela mobil Sungmin tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. beberapa orang sudah melaporkan kejadian ini kepihak kepolisian.

Ada keanehan di dalam sana. Apakah dia mati?

"Hei nona. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sama sekali ucapannya tidak digubris. Apa dia mabuk atau semacamnya?

"Hei nona, bangun. Hei nona. Kau tidak bisa mendengar ya?"

Ini sama sekali tidak berhasil. Beberapa orang menyarankan untuk memecahkan kacanya saja. tapi itu tampaknya cukup eksrim.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"Mungkin saja nona itu keracunan pendingin udara mobilnya."

Tidak ada cara lain. Sial! Mereka membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemetaran dan detak jantungnya tidak dapat terkontrol. Ia tidak siap untuk mendekam dipenjara.

"Kupecahkan saja."

Sebuah batu besar yang ditemukannya langsung dihantamkan pada kaca mobil sebelah kanan deretan kedua. Sungmin yang ada didalam terbangun dan kaget melihat banyak orang yang mengerubuninya dan seorang pria aneh dengan atributnya serta serpihan kaca yang berhamburan pada jok belakang mobilnya.

Gila! Sedang apa orang itu?

Amarah Sungmin memuncak. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil hendak memaki pria aneh itu. "Apa maksud kalian semua huh? Kalian membiarkan pria aneh ini memecahkan kaca mobilku. Hei! Apa kau sudah tidak waras?

Pria itu tidak terima dengan perkataan Sungmin, "Gila? Kau pikir orang yang mana melakukan hal cukup gila hingga hampir mencelakakan banyak orang nona? Kau tidur sambil menyetir? Bukankah itu cukup dikategorikan orang tidak warah?

Tunggu dulu, Sungmin kembali mencerna pikirannya kembali. Mobil? Oh sial! Apa lagi sekarang?  
Malu, Sungguh sangat malu. Sungmin tidak tahu harus bersikap apa selanjutnya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lihat, eoh?! Pulang! Sana pergi kalian. Biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua!"

Warga yang ikut berada ditempat itu menyoraki Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menyemprot mereka dengan ucapan pedas. Semua sudah bubar tetapi tetap saja Sungmin dapat mendengar baik cacian yang mulut mereka lontarkan untuknya. Sungmin sunggu tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Emosinya benar-benar tidak dapat terkontrol dengan baik.

"Aku minta ganti rugi!"

"Apa?"

"Ini semua akibat ulahmu. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya dan sekarang rusak karena kau!"

"Hei, lihat dan perhatikan. Aku ini korban, kau sendiri yang menabrak mobilku dari belakang. Oh! Ya Ampun! Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Ya Tuhan, mobil kesayanganku!" Sungmin berlari kemobilnya lalu seolah memeluknya.

Melirik sedikit kearah pria yang sedang menahan amarah itu. Tunggu, Sungmin kenal dengan wajah itu. "Jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku nona. Kau ingin dipenjara?"

Sekali lagi, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu! Kau Kyu..."

Mengetahui sinyal itu, sosok itu dengan cepat menyumpal mulut Sungmin dengan kuat. Seraya berbisik, "Kau jangan coba-coba lari nona."

Tawa sinis Sungkin tak dapat tertahankan. Matanya menangkap segerombol siswi SMA yang sedang bolos berjalan masuk kearah game center. Ini bagus. Sebelum polisi datang ini adalah kesempatannya untuk kabur.

Memberontok sekuat tenaga hingga mulutnya dapat bebas. Teriak Sungmin dengan lantang, "Hei kalian. Cho Kyuhyun disini!"

Sial! Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam kaku seraya melihat orang-orang kembali berdatangan dengan wajah riang seperti melihat diskon besar-besaran. Ini gawat! Ia mencari Sungmin tapi sangat sulit menemukannya dibalik orang-orang yang sudah mengerubuninya.

Didalm mobill, Sungmin dapat bernapas lega setelah mengamankan plat mobilnya. Untuk sesaat ia dapat bersyukur dapat melarikan diri sebelum polisi datang dan menyeretnya kekantor polisi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukannya. Napasnya kembali tercekat. Dari arah berlawanan polisi sudah mulai berdatangan ke TKP. Gas mobil semakin diinjaknya dalam 'Gila! Ini sunggu gila! Tunggu hingga Donghae hau kejadian hari ini. Aku pasti akan mati!"

.

Deru napas Sungin terengah-engah, padahal ia hanya menyetir saja. diliriknya kembali keadaan sekitarnya sekarang. sepi tanpa awak media ataumun sejenisnya. Ia sangat anti sekali.

Basement kantornya ini cukup aman dari awak media apapun. Jelas saja dia bekerja pada sebuah agensi ternama korea selatan—SN Entertaimen. Akhirnya setelah memeberanikan diri, Sungmin turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lift.

Sejak tadi orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh. 'apa yang salah denganku?'Kemeja putih, rok pensil biru, tas tangan dan heel. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakainnya. Tapi saat menyadari sejak tadi ia menenteng sebuah rantang besar berisi sup rumput laut yang terasa masih hangat. 'aku tampak konyol sekali'

.  
Macet membuat banyak sekali mobil yang menepi untuk sekedar meminta beberapa selfi dan tanda tangan dari Kyuhyun. Moodnya saat ini benar-benar memburuk. Ia terlambat untuk syuting iklan da selanjutnya ia harus menghadiri sidang managernya yang terlibat kasus penggelapam uamh rekeningnnya. Kapan semua ini harus berakhir? Dan sekarang dalang dari semua kekacauan ini sudah kabur entar kemana.

Polisi akhirnya datang dalam meminta keterangan dari Kyuhyun tentang kronolsis kecelakaan yang baru saja menimpanya. "Toong temukan pelakunya dan pertemukan ami. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran yang takkan ia lupakan."

Disambut anggukan kecil dari polisi itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti hingga mobilnya pergi dan hilang pada tikungan.

'Kau salah memilih lawan main nona. Akan kupastikan kau kalah'

.

.

.  
TBC.  
Ladyprim© .

.

15 September 2015 Halo kawan-kawanku tercinta. Kangen nggak sih? Aku nulis ff ini sengaja buat mengobati rasa rindu wkwk alay benner dah. No silent reader yapz biar tambah semangat akunya nyelesein. Oh ya, untung aja ada anon di askfm aku ngingetin tentang Kyumin. Tapi rasa sangsi gitu pas liat udah pada jarang banget ada yang nulis tentang Kyumin. Masih adakah joyer disini? Walaupun sakit hati banget Sungmin udah mutusin untuk nikah tapi semangat joyer masih tetap ada koq. Setuju ngga sih?

Kotak review terbuka. Mari kita isi dengan review yang banyak! Yahoo Just info aja. Klo reviewnya BANYAK, aku bakal update super duper fast. Karena aku udah nyelesaian 6 part buat ff ini. Annyeong ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Secret .  
Romance and full of drama .  
M .  
Kyumin .  
IF YOU HATE GS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD TAP CLOSE .  
DON'T BASH, PLAGIAT AND FLAME IT .  
ENJOY READ IT .

.

.  
~PART 2~

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin terus merasa waspada dan takut jika saja ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di lokasi Donghae pemotretan, on air ataupun off air. Tidak! Jika terus saja seperti ini Sungmin bisa saja mengalami depresi berat.

Kantu begitu tak terelakkan hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa dekat pintu ruangan besar dimana Donghae sedang pemotretan saat ini. Meringkup sambil memeluk lulutnya dengan membelakangi orang yang lalu lalang. Akan sangat memalukan jika seseorang melihat wajahnya saat terlelap. Walaupun diruangan ini cukup hangat, tetap saja Sungmin merasa kedingin. Ia perlu sebuah pelukan.

Hampir saja terlelap, indra Sungmin menangkap suara khas seseorang yang cukup familiar olehnya. tunggu sebentar, ia mulai menerka-nerka siapa pemilik suara itu? Tubuhnya tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar membalikkan tubuh dan mengecek siapakah gerangan itu.

"Maafkan aku atas keterlambatanku. Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Oh, Lee Donghae!" suara itu terdengar hangat.

"Bukan masalah. Kami juga baru saja tiba, Kyu. Ayo!"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin menyimak seksama pembicaraan singkat tadi, Kyu? Nama siapa itu? Artiskah? Model? Rasa penasaran membuat Sungmin bangkit dari singgasananya. Menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok Donghae dan 'Kyu' yang sangat ingin ia tahu. Kemana dua orang itu pergi?

Seorang asisten kamera berjalan melintasinya dengan terburu-buru. Sontak saja Sungmin mencegatnya cepat. "Oh ya. Kang-ssi, hari ini Donghae pemotretan dengan siapa?"

"Ya ampun! Aku hampir saja lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini Changmin tidak bisa datang karena berhalangan. Untung saja kita mendapatkan penggantinya dengan cepat. Kyu, seperti malaikat penyelamat saja. ckckck!" asisten Kang seolah takjub 'Kyu.'

"Begitu ya. Jadi, namanya memang Kyu."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dia artis dari agensi yang sama dengan Donghae. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Senyuman Sungmin memudar saat mendengar nama itu. matanya membelalak kaget hingga isi perutnya berputar. Gawat! Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, langkah Sungmin telah membawanya pergi menjauh dari ruangan besar itu. Sedangkan asisten Kang menyernyit bingung saat melihat Sungmin telah menghilang dibalik pintu. "Ada apa dengannya?"

.  
Sebelum pemotretan dimulai, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk berbenar disana-sini. Kulit wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat terpantul jelas pada cermin. Jemarinya refleks saja merogoh sakunya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

From Eomma:  
Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang kecelakan itu? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyu. Telephone aku jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini.

Senyum kecut terus terpantri pada wajah Kyuhyun saat membaca pesan singkat itu. tanpa niatan, ponselnya itu ia kembalikan kedalam saku. Berita menyangkut dirinya itu menjadi perbincangan hangat dari berbagai media beberapa jam setelah kecelakaan itu dan baru sekarang orang tuanya itu menampakkan kekhawatirannya. Terbersit pikiran yang mengingatkan akan mobil barunya. Yang benar saja, tagihan akibat kerusakan mobilnya itu mencapai angka cukup fantastis. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk mendaftarnya asurasi karena sejak beberapa minggu ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi kasusnya bersama mantan managernya.

Hingga detik ini pelaku dari dalang kecelakaan itu bahkan belum ditemukan. Apakah Korea seluas itu atau pihak kepolisian yang acuh mencari pelaku? Oh sial! Tepukan pelan pada pundaknya membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Asisten kang memberi kode agar segera bergegas karena pemotretan akan segera dimulai. Diujung matanya, terlihat Donghae yang sedang kalang kabut. "Ponselku! Ponselku dimana? Aish, nuna kau dimana?!"

.  
Spotnya saat ini memang sangat bagus untuk memantau keadaan sekitar. Segelas kopi yang hampir tanda sudah sejak tadi menemani Sungmin. Rasa bosan membuat Sungmin hanya dapat bertopang dagu diatas meja yang pada saat ini sedang sepi.

Sudah cukup lama Sungmin duduk dengan posisi seperti ini. Membuat punggungnya seakan kebas. Dari pandangannya, gedung tempat Donghae berada tidak cukup jauh. Ingin sekali rasanya tetap berada digedung itu tapi rasa takutnya itu mengalahkan keinginannya. Terlalu takut jika membayangkan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang pasti akan membunuhnya jika menemukannya.

Kantuk tidak dapat terelakkan. Rasa lelah menyergapinya tapi ia tidak boleh terlelap sekarang. Donghae pasti akan membutuhkannya. Hingga ia teringat akan Siwon. Sungmin lupa untuk mengabari suaminya itu. bagaimana keadannya sekarang? sedikit timbul rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menelpone Siwon.

Panggilan itu berakhir tanpa jawaban. Apakah Siwon sesibuk itu hingga melupakan dirinya? Sedikit banyak Sungmin merasa kecewa. Daripada terus berlaru-larut dalam kekecewaan, Sungmin mengirimi sebuah pesan.

From Sungmin:  
Hai, bagaimana Jeju? Kau sangat sibuk ya? Bisakah kau menghubungi setelah membaca pesan ini? Aku merindukanmu.

Helaan napas kecewa begitu berat ini sudah berjalan 2 tahun tapi tidak ada perkembangan dari hubungan mereka. Siwon yang masih saja workhollic hingga melupakan keberadaannya. Dan ia terus berusaha membuat Siwon agar bersikap lebih peduli padanya.

Pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi oleh cinta. Orang tua mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk menikahkan mereka tepat beberapa bulan setelah Sungmin bertatap wajah langsung dengan Siwon. Walaupun begitu mereka menjalankan aktifitas rutin sebagai pasangan suami istri, tapi tetap saja terasa berbeda. Entahlaj, terkesan kaku dan sangat dibuat-buat.

Getaran panjang berasal dari tas Sungmin. Merogoh sedikit ponsel yang ia dapatkan bukan miliknya. Ini milik Donghae. Bisa ditebak, pasti Donghae sedang mengamuk karena kehilangan ponselnya. "Yeoboseo?"

"NUNA! KAU DIMANA? AKU BUTUH PONSELKU SEKARANG !"

"Maafkan nuna, nee? Tunggu, kau ada dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang."

Secepat kilat, Sungmin mengembalikan semua barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja lalu beranjak dari kursi. Dan tanpa sengja menubruk seseorang hingga menjatuhkan barang bawaan orang itu. "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Refleks saja Sungmin memugut ponsel dan memandangi wajah sang empunya. Rauh wajah orang itu mendadak murka saat bertatapan dengan Sungmin. Bahkan disekitar terasa menggelap. "Kau!"

Ucapan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Gawat! Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tau keberadaannya? Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin angkat kaki dari cafe itu setelah menabrak tubuh besar itu lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir yang Sungmin tahu ia harus segera melarikan diri secepat mungkin.

Di belakang, Kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi selanjutnya mengejar Sungmin yang sudah berada jauh di depan. Seringai Kyuhyun tampak sangat jelas. 'Kau tidak akan selamat kali ini nona!'

Deru napas Sungmin tidak dapat terkontrol. Isi perutnya berputar-putar membuatnya begitu mual. Sungguh sangat kepayahan. Walaupun sudah masuk ke dalam gedung, tetap saja Sungmin harus mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi.

Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas yang banyak. Dari ujung mata, Sungmin dapat melihat tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Untuk kali ini ia tidak peduli. Tapi, sungguh sangat disayangkan, usahanya berakhir sia-sia saat bpergelangan tangannya digenggam keras hingg tubuhnya ikut terseret paksa. Ini sungguh menyakitkan!

Pergelangan tangan Sungmin terasa kebas. Tatapan matanya terus mengarah pada pola marmer yang ia lalui. Genggaman itu berakhir sesaat mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Bisa ditebak ini tempat peralatan. Inilah akhir hidupnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat ahli dalam meloloskan diri." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

Tidak berani mengeluarkan sekata-patah, Sungmin memilih untuk diam. "Sungguh tak terduga, kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

Napas Sungmin makin menipis. Wajahnya tertunduk takut menghadap ubin. Ia terlalu takut untuk hanya sekedar menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Hei, adik kecil. Katakan sesuatu."

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh dagunya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat hingga membuat tubuhnya hampir tumbang. Ia berusaha menyiapkan mental. Jika saja tangan itu menghempas wajahnya dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Pikiran itu seketika musnah saat jemari lembut itu datang untuk mengusap wajah Sungmin yang basah. Dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang sangat kacau. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Wajah itu tidak menampakkan kemurkaan mungkin kasihan? Sungmin berharap keadaan dapat menjadi dingin kembali.

Lengan Kyuhyun menariknya masuk kedalam pelukan. Tubuh Sungmin masih berusaha mencerna yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuhnya semakin menegang hebat. Tetapi, aroma Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Kyuhyun membuka suara "Kuharap kau dapat menggati kerugianku secepat mungkin, nona."

Baru saja ia berharap. "A..aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu itu."

"Berhenti bersandiwara."

"Sungguh! Aku tidak mengerti yang sedang kau bicara." Sekali lagi Sungmin mencoba berbohong.

Diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh terasa sesak. Sungmin memberontak tapi percuma saja. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Ganti rugi atau kubawa persoalan ini kepengadilan!"

Pukulan sungmin bagai bulu yang menghantam punggung Kyuhyun. Tidak berefek sama sekali. Napasnya makin menipis, akhirnya Sungmin menyerah. "Oke! Aku akan ganti rugi. Kumohon hepaskan... aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Pelukan itu melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Tubuh Sungmin sempat oleng ke depan tapi dapat ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Anggukan kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Soal ganti rugi itu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kuharap kau segera melunasinya."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Kau sedang mencoba mempermainkanku ya?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius akan mengganti kerugianmu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu haru mengganti dengan apa. Aku baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dan sekarang..."

"Dengar ya, nona. Aku tidak peduli soal bagaimana uang itu kau dapatkan. Yang terpenting uangku kembali. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

Ponsel Sungmin menggema nyaring. Cepat-cepat dirogohnya tas dan menemukan ponsel Donghae. Ya ampun, ia lupa soal Donghae! "maaf, tapi aku harus pergi."

Gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun berpindah tempat menghadang akses Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun begitu lincah hingga ponsel yang dipegangnya tadi sudah berada di tangan lelaki itu. Sungmin makin kalang kabut saat Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu. "Yeoboseo?"

"Oh Donghae... Ini aku, Kyuhyun."

"Manager? Oh, jadi dia managermu?" Sungmin meneguk ludah setelah Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan jahat seolah berkata sekarang-kau-benar-benartidak-bisa-lari-lagi.

"Oke... aku mengerti. Tidak perlu khawatirkan dia. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Tunggu sebentar lagi. oke?! Tidak akan lama."

Panggilan itu berakhir. Seringar tercetak jelas diwajah Kyuhyun. Sediran peluh semakin menjadi. Saat ini, Sungmin berharap dapat membaca pikiran dari lelaki itu. "Jadi, namamu Lee Sungmin."

"Menagih utangmu tidak akan sulit. Aku cukup mengenal Donghae. Dia teman sekolahku dulu. Kau pasti manager barunya kan?"

Tetap diam. "Benar saja. pasntas wajahmu tampak asing padahal kita berasal dari agensi yang sama rupanya."

Kyuhyun menjutkan, "Akan kusimpan benada ini hingga kau belajar untuk bersikap lebih sopan padaku. Kuharap kau memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu secepatnya."

Ditempat yang sama, Sngmin hanya melogo saat melihat Kyuhyu melenggang keluar dari ruangan pengap ini. Kepalanya semakin pening.

'kenapa masalah ini semakin menyeratnya kedalam masalah besar? Kapan masalah ini berakhir!'

.

Setelah mengantar Donghae turun, baru rasanya napas Sungmin sedikit lega. Sejak mereka pulang, Donghae terus saja mengomelinya tentang ponselnya yang sekang berada ditangan Kyuhyun—bocah sialan. Berkali-kali Donghae menuding bahwa ia sedang berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin! Jika saja bisa, ingin sekali Sungmin menceritakan masalah yang sedang membelitnya ini pada Donghae yang terus saja mengoceh.

Jalan masih cukup ramai. Sejak kemarin Sungmin memilih menggunakan mobil kantor untuk sementara. Mobilnya hanya terparkir manis digarasi rumah. Rusaknya begitu parah hingga Sungmin sendiri takut melihatnya. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Sungmin meminta uang dari Siwon. Apa kata suaminya itu jika pulang dan menemukan mobil pemberian keluarganya itu rusak berat? Sedikit terselip rasa ingin menahan Siwon untuk lebih lama lagi di Jeju.

Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi konsentrasi Sungmin. Sejenak menepi untuk sekedar mengangkat panggilan itu. "Yeoboseo?"

"Siwon-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup melelahkan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik. Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah. Jadi kapan kau pulang?"

"Tunggu hingga proyek disini kembali berjalan normal. Kau tak apa kutinggal untuk sementara? Oh ya, soal sup waktu itu, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Ingatannya mengarah pada hari itu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Sup itu kubawa kekantor. Mereka terus saja bertanya 'kau sedang berulang tahun, kenapa tidak bilang!' tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Sangat tidak mungkin kan aku berkata sup itu untuk suamiku yang sedang berulang tahun, bukan?! Hahaha..."

Tawa Sungmin terasa sangat hambar. Ia hanya berusaha memberitahu Siwon bahwa rahasia mereka berdua tetap berada pada zona aman. Hening melanda mereka. "Pasti sangat sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah berkeluarga."

"Aku sudah membiasakan diriku untuk hal itu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Kita hanya perlu saling menerima satu sama lain. Takdir sudah memilih kita."

"Kuharap masalah disini cepat selesai. Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah aku kembali. Kau setuju?"

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu." Kata Sungmin melembut. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasakan kehangan dihatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasakan kehangatan walaupun Siwon hanya mengucapkannya melalui telephone.

Setelah panggilan itu berakhir, panggilan baru muncul dan menampakkan nama 'Bocah Hae'. Dahi Sungmin menyernyit bingung. 'bukankah ponsel Donghae ada...'. Tersadar, buru-buru Sungmin mengangkat panggilan itu. "Kau sudah berpikir cara untuk mengganti rugi kan?"

"Tidak bisahkan kau membiarkanku tenang walaupun cuma sedetik?"

"Coba pikirkan lagi." kata Kyuhyun langsung keinti.

"Aku akan mengganti semua kerugianmu. Puas?" teriak Sungmin emosi.

"Belum."

"Aku akan mencicilnya."

"Harus ada hitam diata putih. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ketempatku lalu menandatangani surat perjanjian yang sudah aku dan pengacaraku buat khusus untukmu. Aku tidak suka orang yang hanya mengumbar-umbar janji lalu melupakan semuanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Datang keapartemenku sekarang! Aku menunggumu. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan serius."

"Malam ini? Aku butuh istirahan."

"Kau bisa menginap ditempatku." Kata Kyuhyun santai tanpa melihat wajah speachless dari Sungmin.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencnakn Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin murka.

Terdengar dari ujung sana tawa jahat yang bergitu menyermkan dan selanutnya panggilan itu terputus.

'Orang itu sudah tidak waras!'

Tanpa basa-basi, Sungmin langsung tancap gas menuju tempat Kyuhyun setelah melacak lokasi ponsel Donghae. Ini sunggu diluar kendali. Haruskah ia menyewa bodyguard untuk malam ini saja?

.

Deteran apartemen mewah tersuguh dihadapannya. Dalam hati, Sungmin bertanya-tanya berapa yang Kyuhyun dapat hasilkan dalam sehari? Bukankah sangat menuntungkan jika memiliki investasi apartemen didaerah gangnam seperti ini?

Setelah memarkirkan mobil dengan baik, Sungmin menerawang penampilannya kembali pada cermin mobil yang ada tepat diatas kepalanya. Wajah kusam serta berminya dan lipstik yang sebentar lagi memudar. Cukup baik untuk wajah seseorang yang tidak ingin nampak menarik. Terbersit bayangan aneh yang Kyuhyun bisa-bisa lakukan terhadapnya saat diatas nanti. Tapi, apakah mungkin Kyuhyun tega melakukan hal keji itu? Untuk sesaat, Sungmin sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Siwon.

Debaran jantung semakin menjadi saat lift membawanya naik. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran rumit. Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah menduga bahwa tiap lantai hanya memiliki satu unit saja. Ini gawat! Bagaiman jika Kyuhyun berbuat yang tidak pantas terhadapnya?

.  
Cukup lama Kyuhyum menunggu kedatang Sungmin. Film favoritenya bahkan tidak dapat meredakan rasa gregetnya. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Padahal baru saja ia menutup telephone. Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali melayang saat ia ingat bagaimana hangatnya tubuh mungil Sungmin saat berada dalam pelukannya. Pelukan itu terjadi begitu saja. Entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga nekat melakukan itu.

Dalam genggamannya, sebuah map resmi dengan sampul hijau. Didalamnya sudah dibubuhi hal-hal yang bersifat hukum hingga sebuah kertas itu memiliki nilai atas hukum. Senyum misterius begitu nampak pada wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sempat menerka, bagaiman ekspresi Sungmin saat membaca surat perjanjian ini? 'Pasti akan sangat menarik'.

Bel berdengung nyaring. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu setelah mengecek siapa tamunya itu. Senyum itu makin mengembang tatkala menemukan Sungmin berdiri dihadapannya. Entah mengapa terselip rasa senang saat melihat wajah sengsara itu. .

"Sangat pemberani."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal 'itu' sekarang?"

"Kau sangat bergairah rupanya. Ayo masuk."

Sungmin masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sedikit menoleh saat menyadari Sungmin masih tetap pada tempatnya. "Apa kau berpikir kita akam membicarakannya di depan pintu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau ini sangat lucu. Ayo masuk!"

"Bukankah kau tinggal sendirian? Hmm... apa kata orang-orang jika seorang wanita masuk kedalam apartemenmu dimalam hari. Lagi pula kau juga public figure."

"Sangat naif. Semua terserah kau jika ingin cepat selesai." Langkah Kyuhyun semakin jauh. Bagaimana ya? Haruskan Sungmin masuk atau tetap diluar saja?

.  
Duduk santai diruang tengah dengan membentangkan lengannya pada sofa. Menunggu kedatangan Sungmin. Senyuman makin merekah ketika melihat sosok itu akhirnya tiba. Tubuh Sungmin cukup tinggi dengan kulit putih cemerlang. Rambut coklat tergerai rapi menutupi dada. Sangat cantik. Walaupun Sungmin hanya mengenakan kaos hitam jangkis dengan jeans robek-robek ala grunge. Kyuhyun sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah Donghae menyukai nunanya ini?!

"Jadi?" bukanya setelah duduk.

Map yang tadi Kyuhyun peang disodorkan. "Baca dengan seksama. Jika kau merasa terlalu di beratkan, aku bisa memperhitungkannya selama pihakku tidak dirugikan."

Wajah tegang itu berubah menjadi tenang. Tetapi, terhenti kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum super polos. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau ingin aku jadi managermu?"

Dibalas anggukan singkat. Sebelah alis Sungmin naik. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, eoh!"

"Apakah harus kuperjelas lagi? Aku menginginkamu."

Sontak saja mata Sungmin membulat penuh. "Kau sungguh tidak waras, Cho! Berhenti bermain-main."

"Let's play this game together. It will be more fun."

.

.

.

.

TBC .

Maaf dan terima kasih Cukup panjang kah? Klo aku sih bilang panjang banget hehe. Mudah-mudahan dapat feelnya.  
Bisa nebak nggasih apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya?  
Wkwk, aku Cuma ngga speachless aja klo yang respon cuman dikit padahal yang baca cukup banyak. Ayolah kasih review.  
Klo ngga, akunya remake aja ff ini jadi ChangBaek atau KaiSoo. Kan lucu Prim Cuma harap kali ini kalian bakalan lebih ngehargain autor deh ya para SIDER.  
Maafya klo nyindirnya pedes hehe aku mah gitu orang. Oke! Sekian terimakasih.

~SEE YOU MAYBE IN NEXT CHAP~ 


End file.
